Toute une histoire
by MioneD14
Summary: Elle le hait, ça c'est sûr! Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore c'est qu'il est le meilleur ami de son frère...qu'elle ne connaît pas d'ailleurs! ah oui, c'est toute une histoire...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1: Je te hais...

J'ai toujours aimé l'air frais, c'est grâce à mon père d'ailleurs, il m'a toujours entraîné dans les parcs pour courir ou aller disputer une partie de tennis.  
Hyde Park  
J'y suis.  
J'entendais le ruissèlement des fontaines, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, les cris lointains des enfants qui jouent a se courir après, et puis au loin je vis les terrains de tennis.  
Je marcha dans leur direction et les longeais comme nous avions pris l'habitude de faire tous les deux.  
Oui, quand il y avait encore un nous, avant qu'il décide de partir parce que la rentrée approchait a grands pas.  
Je le déteste c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire.  
Je le hais encore plus qu'avant, plus que quand il me traitait de Sang de bourbe tous les quarts d'heures, plus que quand il me regardait avec ses yeux aussi d'un gris aussi pur que celui du métal. Oui je le hais pour tout. Pour être tombée amoureuse de lui, pour l'avoir cru quand il me racontait comment serait notre vie plus tard... J'ai étais tellement stupide! Quel avenir aurions pu avoir ensemble de toute façon? Aucun c'est évident!  
"-Hermione!" La voix de Ginny me sortir de mes pensées, je lui a avais caché que j'étais amoureuse de lui, comme je l'avais caché à Ron et Harry. Je tournais alors le regard dans leur direction. Je les aimais plus que tout au monde, eux me comprenaient toujours quoi qu'il arrive.  
Tout s'était bien passe cet été mais lui a débarqué et il est venu gâcher mon début d'été et puis au fil des jours la vie était devenue plus belle, le soleil plus brillant mais il a fini par me redire ces trois mots... Ceux qui me faisaient si mal...  
Sang de bourbe!  
J'ai mal comme début ces deux dernières semaines.  
"-Hermione, l'appela la voix de Ginny, tu viens ? On va essayer de mettre la terrine a Harry et Ron!"  
Ça remarque me sortir complètement des mes pensées sordides.  
"Ha ha ha ! Ginny on dit "on va leur mettre la pâte " pas la terrine!  
-oui oui bon on commence ou on reste ici a papoter?!  
- j'arrive tout de suite laisse moi sortir ma raquette!" Je la rejoignit en quelques secondes j'allais replonger dans mes idées noires lorsque je vis les sourires d'Harry et Ron. Oui je les aimais et eux au moins ne m'avaient pas jetée, pas comme l'autre.

_**2 semaines plus tard**_

"Hermione dépêche toi on va rater le train!  
-j'arrive, criais-je, pardon, pardon"  
En à peine quelques pas j'avais écrasé tout un tas de pieds ou autres mais je préfèrerais ne pas savoir.  
J'arrivais enfin a monter dans le train quand j'entendis un rire aiguë, qui faillit bien me rendre sourde.  
"Pousse toi sang de bourbe!  
-Bonjour a toi aussi Parkinson, je dois avouer que je n'étais plus habituée d'entendre ton rire absolument... horrible!"  
Je ne sais pas par combien de couleurs mais ce qui était sûre c'est qu'elle avait commence par le rouge pour terminer par le violet.  
Du coin de l'œil je vis Blaise Zabini sourire légèrement. Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps sur le groupe de serpentards mais j'avoue l'avoir cherché des yeux, ce que j'ai honte!  
En secouant la tête je rejoignit Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neuville dans un compartiment placé en milieu de wagon.  
Nous discutâmes pendant une petite heure puis mes compagnons s'endormirent les uns après les autres. Harry fut le dernier et il m'adressa un regard plein d'amour. Rempli de cet amour fraternel qui nous liait Ron lui et moi.  
En regardant par la vitre je repensais à ce que mes parents m'avaient annoncé au début du mois de juillet.  
J'avais été adoptée à ma naissance mais je savais qu'ils m'aimaient et qu'ils m'aimeraient toujours d'ailleurs.  
Mais personne ne savait qui étaient les vrais parents, ce qui était sur c'était qu'ils étaient des sorciers...

"TTTUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!"  
Je me réveillais en sursaut, toujours un peu dans le brouillard je regardais mes camarades.  
"Mince, pensais -je, je n'ai pas mis la robe de sorcière!" Ils sortirent tous quelques instants plus tard et j'en profitais pour mettre ma robe.  
En sortant du train je respirais avec plaisir l'aire frais et pur de Poudlard. Un coup d'œil vers les premiers années et je pus constater avec tristesse que beaucoup de parents avaient peur de laisser leurs enfant partir loin d'eux. La menace de Voldemort planait sur nous telle un oiseau de mauvaise augure.  
"L'année promet d'être riche en émotions" nous dit Harry à Ron et moi. Nous nous lançâmes alors un coup d'œil entendu.

Quand je descendis dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin les hiboux faisaient leur habituelle distribution de courrier.  
Je me glissais près de Ginny et Lavande lorsqu'il entra dans la salle.  
Je sentis son regard glacial se poser sur moi et comme pendant l'été je me sentie revivre.  
"Euh les filles, nous dit Lavande, est-ce que l'une d'entre vous sait ce que Malfoy regarde ? Il est un peu flippant en fait...  
-non il est beau... Soufflais-je.  
Un éclat de rire de Neuville permit de cacher la phrase qui m'aurait trahie devant mes amis.  
Alors que le petit déjeuner touchait à sa fin une chouette pénétra avec hululement strident dans la Grande Salle.  
Une petite enveloppe tomba alors juste à côté de moi et Flocon, un hibou aussi blanc que la neige et plus encore que Hedwige la chouette d'Harry, vint se poser à mes cotes réclamant du Miamhiboux.  
Son regard persant me fendit le cœur car encore une fois il me reliait à lui, il me l'avait acheté un jour de pluie et il avait dit que cette boule de poils m'éclairerait toujours par jours de pluie.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers lui mais il m'ignora ostensiblement.  
"Ch´est quoi Hermioche?  
-dis moi Ronald tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de parler la bouche pleine s'il te plaît? Le réprimandais-je  
-d'accord, rétorqua-t-il en avalant sa tartine, alors c'est quoi?  
-je ne sais pas... Je dois y aller on se voit plus tard!"  
Je sortis de table prestement et me dirigea le plus vite possible vers la salle commune des préfets. Encore une chose qui me liait à lui à mon plus grand désarroi.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"  
Cette voix traînante et glaciale me fit sursauter et je me retournais vivement afin de voir son propriétaire, que j'avais déjà, malheureusement, identifié.  
"Malfoy...  
Ce n'est plus Drago!?  
Non je ne veux pas te voir va-t-en!  
Qu'est ce que c'est?  
En quoi ça te regarde?  
Est-ce c'est une réponse de l'agence d'adoption que nous avions contacté cet été ?  
Je ne sais pas! De plus il n'y a plus de nous Malfoy il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais!  
Il y en a eu un si... Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un souffle sur ces derniers mots.  
Oui mais c'est trop tard. Si tu regrettes il aurait fallu y penser plus tôt avant de me faire ce que tu as osé me faire!  
Hermione, pardon...  
Le grand Drago Malfoy gémit comme c'est touchant mais je ne te pardonnerai pas, jamais! Criais-je tant j'étais en colère, tout en partant."  
Je n'attendis pas qu'il me rappelle je savais que si je le regardais dans les yeux je céderai.  
Je courus jusqu'à mon dortoir ou je pus me jeter sur mon lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2: Reste près de moi s'il te plaît...

"Hermione, ma belle il faut qu'on aille en cours!  
-Ginny? Dis-je les yeux toujours pleins de larmes  
-que t'est-il arrivé?  
-dis Ginny, si j'étais amoureuse de ton pire ennemi tu serais toujours mon amie?  
-mais bien sur Hermione! Tu pourrais tomber amoureuse de Malfoy que je ne t'en voudrais pas! Harry et Ron auraient du mal à comprendre mais ils finiraient par l'accepter! Mais tu resteras notre amie pour toujours! Allez viens maintenant ou tu vas être en retard en potion et moi en métamorphose..."  
Je fis un sourire timide à Ginny, je pouvais compter sur elle et cela me rassura quelque peu.  
Je me recoiffais et remaquillais grâce à un sort que j'avais découvert avec cette dernière l'été précédent, puis nous sortîmes ne nous séparant que devant sa salle de  
métamorphose . Je descendis en courant jusqu'au cachot et j'arrivais à ne pas être en retard. Rogue me lança un regard mauvais qui traduisait toute sa haine envers moi et mes amis.  
Après seulement 10 minutes de cours un troisième année frappa à la porte des cachots que Rogue ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique sous le regard stupéfait du jeune élève.  
"Que voulez vous? Tonna la voix toque du professeur.  
-euh... Miss Granger et Monsieur Zabini doivent se rendre dans le bureau de Monsieur le Directeur."  
Je regardais ce pauvre garçon avec des yeux aussi ronds que des chaudrons. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il me voir et avec Zabini en plus!  
"Seriez-vous sourde Miss Granger? Me demanda Rogue avec sarcasme, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau. Immédiatement!"  
Je me levais précipitamment de mon tabouret manquant de le renverser et de tomber à la renverse.  
Nos pas résonnèrent dans le couloirs silencieux du château.  
Le silence était pesant j'essayais désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire quand Zabini marmona quelque chose:  
"Pardon, lui dis-je, tu as dit quelque chose mais j'avoue ne pas en avoir saisi le sens.  
-Rien j'ai rien dit...  
-Oh..."  
Fin de la conversation...  
Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le bureau du directeur, Zabini prononça le mot de passe que le troisième année nous avait communiqué puis nous montâmes les marches de pierre qui nous menèrent devant une lourde porte de bois sur laquelle le serpentard frappa trois coups secs.  
"Entrez!"  
La voix grave du vieil homme traversa le panneau de bois.  
Zabini ouvrit la porte puis, en parfait gentleman la retint et me laissa passer entrer la première.  
Derrière le grand bureau de chêne se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, un homme d'âge mur, avec des cheveux blanc et des lunettes en demie-lunes.  
Face à lui une femme et un homme étaient de dos et lorsque nous entrâmes ils se retournèrent. Le visage de la femme était parcouru d'un sourire léger, elle avait l'air au bord des larmes comme si elle venir de retrouver la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait au monde. Quant à l'homme son visage était impassible. Je surpris tout de même une lueur de malice dans ses yeux mais elle fut extrêmement furtive.  
A côté de moi Zabini soupira comme si ils connaissaient ces deux personnes et que les revoir ne lui plaisait pas.  
"Père, Mère. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Commença le serpentard d'une voix froide.  
-Cela ne s'entend pas Blaise, poursuivit la femme qui semblait être sa mère, d'habitude quant on est ravi de voir quelqu'un on le salue avec plus de chaleur."  
L'homme ne prononça aucune parole ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre sa femme et son fils.  
J'osais alors demander au professeur Dumbledore pourquoi il nous avait convoqué.  
"Miss Granger je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Zabini. J'adressais un sourire timide au couple, mais mon air d'incompréhension fit tiquer le directeur.  
Dites-moi Miss Granger, avez vous lu la lettre que je vos ai envoyé ce matin?  
Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps professeur. Je suis désolée j'espère que cela n'est pas grave!  
Non ne vous inquiétez pas miss."  
Il se tourna vers la famille Zabini puis vers moi et il enchaîna:  
"Miss Granger, je crois une vous savez que vous avez été adoptée il y a 17 ans.  
Oui professeur... Je commençais à avoir peur de la suite.  
Je vous présente vos parents biologiques, Monsieur et Madame Zabini.  
Je..."  
Que dire? J'avais peur, mes parents biologiques étaient des mangemorts, et mon frère... Par merlin, mon frère était Blaise Zabini, serpentard et meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy. Alors oui, j'étais totalement perdue et apeurée.  
Madame Zabini me prit dans ses bras. Ses larmes me mouillèrent les cheveux, le cou, ça m'était désagréable mais je restais là sans bouger. Je sentis une main dans mon dos qui devait sûrement être celle de monsieur Zabini.  
Je levais les yeux et mon regard rencontra celui de mon frère. Son regard était dur, il avait l'air déçu voir dégouté cela me fit mal plus que quand j'avais appris que j'avais été adoptée.  
Après 5 minutes dans les bras de Madame Zabini et après avoir appris que je passerai mes vacances de Noël chez eux le directeur nous renvoya Blaise et moi. Une fois que nous fûmes dans le couloir vide il se mît enfin à parler:  
"Tu es ma jumelle. Je ne le savais pas avant ce matin. Je ne t'aime pas et ça doit sûrement être réciproque. On n'a pas le choix. On ne se parlera pas pendant les cours ni pendant les vacances. On est peut être liés par le sang mais tu ne comptes pas pour moi."  
Sur ces paroles plus que blessante, il tourna les talons me laissant seule dans le couloir. Je tombais à genoux les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je sentis quelqu'un me soulever.  
"Drago, murmurais-je  
Chut reste tranquille Hermione je m'occupe de toi."  
Nous traversâmes les couloirs. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant mon dortoir je prononçais le mot de passe et il monta jusqu'à ma chambre et le déposa sur mon lit. Mes amies étaient toujours en cours et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux. Il allait partir quand je le retins par la manche:  
"S'il te plaît, reste...  
Toujours... Chuchota-t-il avant de s'allonger près de moi et me prendre dans ses bras."  
Je me plongeais alors dans un sommeil sans rêve, dans un sommeil réparateur.  
Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'avais dormi quand Ginny m'a réveillé. Drago n'était plus là j'étais seule il était partir encore...  
"Malfoy m'a dit que je te trouverai ici. Dis Hermione, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Malfoy?"  
Je ne répondis pas tout de suite malgré toute la confiance que j'avais envers Ginny, j'eus peur, encore, mais cette fois-ci je décidais d'être courageuse!  
"Oui Ginny, nous sommes sortis ensemble cet été et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. J'ai vécu deux mois formidables même si au début ça avait mal commencé... Mais mi-août il a eu peur et il m'a traité de sang de bourbe ça m'a fait mal mais vous vous êtes arrivés et vous m'avez remonté le moral. Je suis désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit Ginny, j'ai peur en continu en ce moment...  
-Je comprends, pas le fait que tu sois sortie avec Malfoy parce que c'est une fouine prétentieuse mais le fait que tu n'es pas voulu nous le dire même si je n'approuve pas, je comprends. Nous sommes tes amis Hermione nous t'aimerons quoi qu'il arrive!  
-Merci Gin' merci de tout mon cœur! Ça a été tellement dur!  
-j'imagine, me répondit-elle en souriant, mais tout a l'heure tu a dit que Malfoy avait eu peur, mais peur de quoi?  
-De Voldemort...  
Ginny me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle:  
Comment ça de Voldemort!? Hermione dit moi que tu ne penses pas comme ce fou furieux quand même!  
-non bien sur que non! M'ecriais-je  
Non mais il a rappelé tous ces mangemorts cet été et Dra...pardon, Malfoy en fait partie mais contre son grès Ginny je te le jure c'est quelqu'un de bon au fond.  
Voldemort a fait quoi!? Est-ce que Harry sait qu'il a rappelé tous ses mangemorts?  
Oui je lui ai dit. Il m'a demande comment je l'avais su mais j'ai inventé une excuse quelconque.  
D'accord tant mieux. Je pense Hermione que Malfoy t'aime toujours.  
J'eus un faible sourire:  
Non ce n'est pas possible.  
Si je t'assure que si.  
Pfff...  
Allez viens!  
Ginny se leva tout en le tirant par la main. Nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle. En entrant je le vis me regarder je lui adressais un furtif coup d'œil et partie m'assoir à la table des Gryffondors.  
En m'asseyant en face de Ron je décidais de raconter à mes amis tout ce qui m'était arrivée depuis le début de l'été.  
Je commençais par mon adoption, continuais avec mon histoire avec Drago et terminais par la rencontre avec les Zabini.  
A la fin de mon récit mes amis me regardaient avec plusieurs expressions. Harry avait l'air penseur, Ron avait l'air en colère et Ginny seulement surprise par mon adoption. Ce fut Ron qui s'énerve le premier et a vrai dire se fut le seul:  
"Je t'en veux Hermione. Pas parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de la fouine, même si j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, mais parce que tu ne nous as rien dit plutôt!  
Pardon Ron j'avais peur de votre réaction.  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Hermione. Poursuivit Hermione, ni a être désolée ta réaction était humaine. La peut fait partie de nous l'appréhension aussi.  
-Merci Harry, Merci Ron je vous aime tellement tous les deux  
-nous aussi Hermione, me sourit Harry.  
-mais Malfoy quand même, répéta Ron en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.  
Nous éclatâmes de rire devant son air dépité.  
La fin du repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3: Le début de la fin.

"Il neige! Hurla Parvati dans tout le dortoir  
Quoi!? S'écria Ginny "  
Toutes les filles, y compris moi, se levèrent et coururent jusqu'à la fenêtre.  
Le parc de Poudlard était recouvert d'un duvet blanc magnifique. Les arbres ployaient sous le poids de la neige et le lac avait gelé.  
"Génial, s'exclama Lavande, on pourra aller faire du patin à glace après les cours!"  
Nous hochâmes toutes la tête bien décidées à profiter de notre dernier hiver au château.  
Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse et nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner.  
Depuis la rentrée je n'avais pas parlé ni à mon frère ni à Drago. Une fois ils étaient tous les deux avec des amis à eux et je les avais croisé. J'avais senti leurs regards se moi et je me rappelle parfaitement du sentiment de vide qui m'avait alors habité.  
Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël et j'appréhendais de plus en plus de me retrouver avec ma famille, celle que je ne connaissais pas.  
La semaine passa vite après les cours la plupart des Gryffondors faisaient honneur à leur maison et osaient s'aventurer sur le lac gelé. J'en faisait partie avec Harry et Ron bien que Ron fut légèrement réticent.  
J'essayais d'oublier le plus possible ce qui m'attendait le samedi suivant. Mais ce jour arrivait plus vite que je ne le voulais.  
Et le jour j arriva enfin. Je ne pris pas le train. Je devais transplanter avec Blaise directement depuis Pré-Au-Lard vers 10 heures. A 9h30 je sortie du château et me dirigeais vers le village. En arrivant près du pub des Trois Balais je vis mon frère et... Non pas lui! Malfoy était là...  
"Bonjour, marmonnais-je.  
-mec, dit mon mon frère en s'adressant à Malfoy, je te présente ma sœur Hermione Zabini!  
-Hermione GRANGER Zabini! Grondais-je."  
Les deux garçons me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle .  
"-Ferme la bouche Malfoy tu pourrais avaler une mouche, dis-je avec sarcasme.  
-tu as du caractère Zabini!  
-tiens, ce n'est plus Sang de bourbe, lui répondis-je en lui lançant un regard plein d'animosité."  
Il ne répondit rien conscient que je le détestais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.  
"Ok, lança Blaise, on devrait y aller!  
-Il vient avec nous lui? Demandais-je en pointant Malfoy du doigt.  
-Oui, Père et Mère l'ont invité pour qu'il passe les fêtes avec nous.  
-Humpf, râlais-je."  
Blaise ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il m'attrapa la main et transplana. Nous atterîmes devant un immense portail blanc ou tout un tas de symboles, que je ne sus reconnaître, s'entremêlaient.  
Blaise prononça quelques mots et le portail s'ouvrit sans un grincement.  
Nous marchâmes le long du sentier conduisant à l'immense manoir des Zabini. Il s'élevait au centre d'une immense propriété que j'imaginais grande de plusieurs hectares. D'immense arbres avaient poussés un peu partout formant un bois clair et agréable.  
Sur la droite du bâtiment principal se trouvaient des écuries où logeaient des sombrals et sur la gauche, il y avait une immense piscine où l'eau scintillait.  
Blaise nous dit entrer par la porte la plus grande du bâtiment principal, à l'intérieur trois elfes de maison nous attendaient. J'allais dire quelque chose quand un regard froid de Malfoy m'en dissuada.  
Ma mère biologique apparue dans le hall à ce moment la suivie de près par mon père.  
"Mes chers enfants, s'exclama Mère ( apparemment il fallait l'appeler comme ça...), et notre cher Drago! Je suis heureuse de vous voir!  
-Je suis honoré Madame Zabini d'avoir été invité dans votre humble demeure."  
Je lançais un regard étonné à Malfoy. Qui aurait cru qu'il s'exprimait ainsi en présence de personne qu'il respectait.  
"Bien, bien, bien, susurra Mère, Miti, Falo et Refi vont vous montrer vos chambres. Dit elle en désignant les trois elfes de maison.  
Miti me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers l'étage où elle fit pénétrer dans une chambre rouge et or éclairée par deux immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur le bois placé derrière la maison.  
J'étais étonnée et ravie de voir que mes parents avaient respecté le fait que je sois à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Je marchais vers la porte la plus proche et ouvris la porte sur une magnifique salle de bain faire de marbre blanc.  
En sortant j'avisais une autre porte à la poignée dorée. En entrant je retins de justesse un glapissement de stupéfaction! Je venais de trouver mon dressing! Il y avait des centaines de tenues, des robes de sorcières, des tenues moldues, des robes de soirées et pleins de chaussures! Des ballerines, des escarpins, des bottes, des bottines et des baskets!  
Je mis au moins 10 minutes à faire le tour de mes nouvelles affaires.  
J'étais en train d'admirer une robe lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ma chambre.  
J'ouvris la porte et découvris Malfoy, les mains dans les poches et un mèche de ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?  
-Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît? Ça fait bizarre.  
-Ah ouais et bien tant pis pour toi!  
-Tu vas m'en vouloir pendant encore longtemps?  
-Voyons, laisse moi réfléchir... Oui, je pense que oui! Lui dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Hermione s'il te plaît...  
- Pour toi ce sera Zabini!  
- S'il te plaît... Je suis encore a...  
- Vous faites quoi vous d'eux? Mon frère arriva pile au moment où je voulais entendre ce que Malfoy avait à dire...  
- Rien, dis je d'une voix sèche, on avait terminé."  
J'allais refermer la porte lorsque une brusque détonation retentie. Je me précipitais vers ma fenêtre lorsque Blaise et Drago passèrent le pas de ma porte en criant d'une même voix:  
"Hermione! A terre!"  
Une secousse nous secoua et Drago tomba par terre. Blaise se jeta alors sur moi et tout en me tenant par la taille il attrapa le bras de Drago et il nous fit transplaner.  
Nous atterîmes dans une flaque de boue et une tendis mon frère et Drago pester. Lorsque je levais la tête je vis à une dizaines de mètres de nous le Terrier!  
"Est-ce que tout va bien? me questionna Blaise.  
- Je crois oui... Répondis-je, mais que c'est il passé? Il y a moins d'une minute je parlais avec vous et la seconde d'après tu nous as fait transplaner au Terrier!  
-Il y a que Vous-Savez-Qui a décidé qu'il était que votre famille rejoigne ses rangs. Grommela Drago en observant sa chemise pleine de boue.  
-Mais ta... Enfin notre famille ne fait pas partie des Mangemorts!? M'étonnais-je en me tournant vers Blaise.  
-Non.  
- Qui est là? Cria une voix que j'identifiai d' comme étant celle de Arthur Weasley.  
-Mr Weasley, commença Blaise, nous sommes Hermione et Blaise Zabini et nous sommes accompagnés de Drago Malfoy!  
-Blaise, s'étonna le père de Ron, que s'est-il passé!?"  
Arthur Weasley émergea des hautes herbes et lorsqu'il nous vit il abaissa sa baguette.

Blaise épousseta ses vêtements et regarda Arthur Weasley droit dans les yeux.

« - Ils on attaqué. Je ne sais pas comment vont nos parents !

-Nos parents !? M'exclamais-je, surprise de voir qu'il me considérait comme sa famille.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Hermione. Me gronda Blaise. Je disais, ils ont attaqué et nous ne savons pas où sont nos parents. Ils sont passé par le portail principal.

-Je croyais que Remus avait apposé un mot de passe ! S'exclama .

-Il l'avait faite et c'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas comment ils on pu entrer par le portail protégé !

-D'accord, d'accord... »

Il nous jeta un coup d'œil et il sembla remarquer notre état. Nous étions couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds et nos vêtements étaient plus ou moins déchirés.

« - Pardon, pardon, venez suivez moi, je vais vous emmener à l'abri, dit-il en scrutant le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vu d'œil. »

Nous le suivîmes avec plaisir et lorsque nous pénétrâmes au Terrier Molly Weasley se précipita sur nous et me serra dans ses bras au point que je crus étouffer.

«- Ma petite Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Heureusement que Blaise et Drago étaient avec toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous allons prendre bien soin de vous !

-Euh... Oui merci ...

-Hermione ! Ginny se jeta dans mes bras suivit de près par Harry et Ron.

-Tu ne nous fais plus jamais de frayeur comme ça!cria Ron.

-Oui, lui répondis-je amusée par son ordre. »

A ce même moment Blaise s'approcha de nous la mine sombre :

« Ce n'est pas drôle Hermione. Ce qui est arrivé est juste le début de la fin.

Pourquoi ? Qui étaient les attaquants ? Des Mangemorts ?

Ah ah ah... Les Mangemorts passeraient pour de gentils petits chiots à côté ! Ria Malfoy.

Ce n'es pas drôle Malfoy ! Les Mangemorts sont déjà très dangereux ! Comment quelqu'un peut être plus dangereux qu'eux ?! Répliqua Balise qui paraissait sur les nerfs.

Qui sont ils alors ? Chuchotais- ayant soudainement peur de la réponse. »

Je ne sus pourquoi j'eus peur. C'était une peur inexplicable. Mais elle était présente.

Soudain je rencontrais les yeux de Blaise et je lus dans ses yeux cette même peur quigrandissait en moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée pour le retard, je vais donc poster aujourd'hui deux chapitres!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews.

Je suis désolée mes chapitres ne sont pas très long.

A+

MioneD14

CHAPITRE 4: Tes pensées et les miennes.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me trouvais dans une forêt épaisse et sombre, le silence était pesant et j'étais seule. Désespérément seule. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai commencé à courir. Je ne sais pas où j'allais mais j'ai couru sans jamais m'arrêter j'avais peur, j'avais en que certains appellent "l'instinct de survie".Je me rappelais très bien les événements de la soirée. Mollet Weasley nous avait appelé à table et toute la maisonnée était descendue bruyamment. Le Terrier ressemblait à havre de paix où n'importe qui pouvait oublier ses problèmes et nous en avions tous bien besoin. Nous avions dîné dans la joie et ma bonne humeur et bien qu'avec réticence au départ, les deux serpentards, Blaise et Drago, avaient fini par oser parler et pour une fois grâce aux rires, les histoires de maisons et de haine avaient été oubliées. Nous avions commencé le dessert, un gâteau au patacitrouille lorsque les jumeaux Weasley se levèrent, bien que Molly Weasley le leur ait interdit, et coururent en direction du jardin. Aucun de nous n'y fit vraiment attention prenant ça pour une des éternelles disputes entre Fred, Georges et leur mère. Soudain alors que nous riions d'une blague de Blaise, nous entendîmes Fred crier quelque chose et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion se fit entendre. Par habitude tous les sorciers présents sortirent leurs baguettes et coururent jusqu'au jardin. Je ne l'atteignit jamais d'ailleurs car prise d'un douloureux mal de tête en me levant de la table je m'effondrais dans les bras de Drago avant même d'avoir marché cinq mètres. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt. Tout et que je sais c'est que je suis morte de peur, je cours mais je ne sais pas où je vais et mon corps est légèrement transparent et je crois bien que c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.  
Il brille légèrement mais à travers ma main, mon pied ou autre membre, je peux voir la végétation.  
Un bruit sur ma droite attira mon attention et j'arrêtais alors immédiatement ma course. Au milieu d'une petite plaine s'élevait une cabane encore plus petite, un enfant jouait devant et sa mère le surveillait depuis une petite fenêtre fleurie. Alors que je les observais des hommes vêtus de gris presque semblables à des Mangemorts qui conversaient derrière moi. Alors que je reculais, je constatais que ces hommes ne me voyaient pas. Ils passèrent tout près de moi et se dirigèrent vers la maison baguettes en main. Je compris tout à coup ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Ils voulaient les tuer. Je hurlais le plus fort pour prévenir cette mère et son enfant de s'enfuir et aucun des hommes en gris ne l'entendit pas plus que la femme et le petit garçon. Ce fut ce dernier qui les vit le premier. Il courut de réfugier derrière sa mère qui appela à quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Un des attaquants saisit l'enfant pendant qu'un autre sortir sa baguette et la pointa sur la femme. Il jeta le sortilège interdit, celui de la mort. Je retins un cri d'horreur et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur mon visage. Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur des hommes se battaient et a travers une des fenêtres j'aperçu un homme vêtu comme un moldu qui se battait avec courage, mais à mon plus grand désarroi il connut le même sort que celle qui devait être très probablement sa femme.  
Les inconnus sortirent du cabanon emmenant le garçonnet avec eux.  
Je me suis alors remise à courir j'essayais de les rattraper. Je criais aussi fort que je le pouvais mais plus j'avançais et plus j'avais l'impression de ralentir et j'avais la désagréable que quelqu'un m'enserrait à m'étouffer, m'empêchant d'avancer.  
Et ce fut de nouveau le trou noir.  
"Hermione! Hermione! Réveille toi!  
-Où est-il? Arrêtez vous! Laissez le partir!  
-Hermione! "  
J'entendis la voix de Blaise, il avait l'air effrayé mais ce qui me toucha le plus ce fut le cri de détresse de Drago.  
J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et vis la famille Weasley au grand complet, Harry, Blaise et Drago regroupés autour de moi.  
Ils me fixaient tous avec inquiétude et ils me prirent pour une folle lorsque je criais:  
"Le petit garçon! Où est-il? Ils ont tués ses parents ! Où l'ont ils emmenés?!  
-Hermione, commença Ginny, de qui parles tu? Georges et Fred avaient activés des feux d'artifices et nous étions dans le jardin lorsque tu t'es effondrée dans les bras de Malfoy!  
-j'étais... Dans la clairière... "  
Tout ce mélangeait dans ma tête et je commençais alors à me demander si je n'avais pas rêve.  
"Non. Trancha la voix de Blaise, tu n'as pas rêvé. Tu t'es projetée."  
Je le regardais avec surprise je perdais à tête mais quand même je savais bien que je n'avais pas émis la moindre hypothèse sur cet hypothétique rêve.  
"Tu lis dans les pensées? Demandais-je avec ironie.  
- Non seulement dans les tiennes. Et toi, tu lis dans les miennes. "


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour!

je ne pourrais pas poster les deux chapitre promis et je suis désolée.

J'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours!

A+

MioneD14

CHAPITRE 5: Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!

"- Mione debout!  
-hein!? Grognais-je encore à moitié dans les vapes.  
- J'ai dit debout, exigea une voix que j'identifiait comme étant celle de Ginny.  
-Veux dormir encore un peu...  
- Non nous sommes le 24 décembre! On avait dit que nous irions faire les boutiques pour nos cadeaux, entre filles!  
-Oui oui, deux minutes...  
-Allez on s'en va dans une heure!  
-j'arrive, râlais-je.

Une heure plus tard nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse qui était bondé. De nombreux sorciers effectuaient leurs dernières course de Noël.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes tout d'abord vers chez Madame Guipure où j'achetais le cadeau d'Harry, une cape hivernale faite avec de la fourrure de castor magique. Après être passées chez Quidditch et cie, où j'achetais des protections pour gardien pour Ron et un nouveau balai pour Ginny, celle-ci étant en train de chercher un cadeau pour Harry, et chez Bouledepoils où je décidais d'acheter une chouette pour mon frère, nous décidâmes chez Nice Ring où je décidais d'acheter, sous les commentaires pervers de Ginny, une chevalière à Malfoy. Quant à elle, se sentant d'humeur généreuse, elle lui avait acheté un pull en laine de mouton moldu...  
Après avoir profité de la chaleur d'un nouveau pub installé sur le chemin de Traverse et d'une bièreaubeurre, nous rentrâmes aider Molly Weasley à préparer le repas pour le réveillon.  
En entrant dans la cuisine du Terrier nous vîmes tous les garçons réunis autour de la table, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre à la main sans magie. Ginny et moi partîmes dans un grand fou rire vite accueilli par un regard noir de la part des garçons. Nous nous assîmes toutes deux près d'eux afin de les aider. Je me retrouvais à côté de Blaise et nous discutât es comme si les six années de haine n'avaient jamais existé.  
Alors qu'il s'était remis à parler Quidditch avec Harry, Ron, Drago et Ginny je me mis à penser aux explications qu'il m'avait donné à propos des projections et de nos pensées respectives. Nous avions tous les deux un don. Le don. Pourvoyé depuis des années par des sorciers mal intentionnés. Blaise pouvait voir ceux qui se projetaient ce qui était impossible pour le reste des sorciers et des Moldus à part pour quelque uns. Quant à moi je pouvais me projeter où je le souhaitais. Personne ne me voyait ni ne m'entendait. La projection de la veille au soir avait eu lieu parce qu'à ma naissance, pour me protéger d'un don difficile à contrôler, mes parents biologiques m'avaient lancé un sort servant à museler mon don et m'avaient abandonné chez les Moldus afin de m'éloigner de tout danger me faisant passer pour morte aux yeux de tous les sorciers connaissant mon existence. Maintenant que j'avais vieilli je pouvais maîtriser mon don avec de l'entraînement, entraînement qui me serait donné par Blaise. Depuis que nous avions passé une partie de la nuit à parler de magie et de nos liens familiaux, nous nous étions rapprochés.  
Tout se passai pour le mieux. Seule tâche dans le tableau, Drago. Plus nous passions du temps ensemble au Terrier plus j'avais l'impression de retomber amoureuse de lui comme pendant l'été. Je le revis me prendre dans ses bras, m'embrasser, me chuchoter qu'il m'aimait...  
"Beurk... Vous êtes vraiment sortis ensemble!? Me questionna Blaise qui était entré dans ma tête, chose assez inhabituelle pour moi ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans le ventre et un regard noir.  
-ça ne te regarde pas!"  
Il me fut un sourire amusé et je détournait la tête faisant miné de m'intéresser à ceux que racontait nos compagnons. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur Drago ce que je regrettais immédiatement lorsqu'il planta ses yeux d'un gris glacial dans les miens.  
Je frissonnais de plaisir ce qui ne lui échappa pas...

"- JOYEUX NOËL ! Criait Ron et Ginny dans toute la maison.  
Chaque année les deux frangins nous réveillaient en criant des "joyeux Noël" à qui voulait bien l'entendre.  
Comprenant qu'il me serait impossible de me rendormir je me levais vite suivie par Harry. Nous croisâmes Ron et Ginny qui décidèrent d'aller réveiller les deux serpentards.  
"Ils doivent vraiment être suicidaires, commenta Harry."  
J'éclatais de rire et passais mon bras sous le sien et nous descendu mes tous deux dans la salle à manger.  
Nous riâmes lorsque nous entendirent les cris enragés des serpentards... Qui cessèrent aussitôt lorsque ceux-ci virent le spectacle qui les attendait.  
Un sapin immense montant jusqu'au plafond trônait au milieu du salon ils était merveillement décoré et une multitude de cadeaux s'étendaient à son pied.  
Nous procédâmes à l'ouverture des cadeaux qui se fut dans les rires et les étreintes. Même Blaise et Drago se laissèrent emporter dans ce tourbillon de bonne humeur. Lorsque Drago vit la chevalière que je lui avais offert il me lança un regard qui me fit fondre.  
Après les journées festives du réveillon et de Noël arriva le nouvel an.  
Les Weasley avaient transformés leur salon en une magnifique piste de dans avec un buffet bien garni sur le côté. On se serait cru dans un palais de glace. Ils avaient invité tous les sorciers de leur connaissance et le Terrier partit pour tous un petit peu exigu sur le moment. La soirée fut merveilleuse.  
Après que j'eus dansé avec Harry, Ron, les jumeaux, Blaise et tout un tas de personnes dont j'oubliais le nom, Drago m'invita à danser. Nous évoluâmes gracieusement au rythme de la mesure. À la fin de la musique, il me prit par la main et m'emmena à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors nous passâmes un long moment à nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Aucune parole ne fut échangée nos regards suffisant à nous transmettre l'amour ressenti.  
"-Désolé..."  
Ce fut juste un souffle à peine perceptible... Je ne répondis pas. Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent.  
"-Bonne Année Hermione."  
"-Bonne Année Drago"  
Et enveloppes par le froid et l'amour nous embrassâmes comme pour sceller une promesse.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut,

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration...

Et malheureusement, mes chapitres sont toujours aussi courts...

En tout cas, bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 6: Terrassée par les larmes...

"Comme je le disais, les licornes sont des créatures puissantes et craintives. L'utilisation de leur sang a été interdit depuis longtemps. Nous dit Rogue de sa voix traînante."  
Je levais la tête en direction de Drago et lui dis un de mes plus beaux sourires. Il m'offrir un regard qui me fut littéralement fondre.  
Soudain, alors que j'étais toujours retournée, un coup sec fut donné sur ma table.  
"Je vois que Mademoiselle Granger à l'ai plus préoccupé par Monsieur Malefoy que par ce que je vous raconte."  
Je rougis de honte entendis mon idiot de frère ricaner.  
"Arrête! Il n'y a rien de drôle! Râlais-je par télépathie.  
-Oh que si! Tu devrais voir ta tête on dirait une fille qui sort avec son premier petit copain!  
-Ce n'est pas le cas!  
-Oui je sais...  
-Comment ça tu sais!? Tu me surveilles maintenant?! Je croyais que "tu ne m'aimerais sûrement pas même si nous étions frère et sœur"!  
-alors de un non je ne te surveille pas mais tout le monde t'as vu avec Weasley l'année dernière, et Drago m'a raconte pour cet été!  
Et de deux, je t'aime et tu le sais très bien! Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça je t'aime bien maintenant!  
-Mouais mouais...  
-Au fait, Drago est en train de te dévorer des yeux !"  
Je rougis ce qui m'attira un regard noir de la part de Rogue.  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, je sortis en courant dans l'espoir que Rogue ne me colle pas.  
"-Hermione! M'appela Ginny, qui venait de sortir de métamorphose, tu viens avec nous acheter les robes pour le bal de la saint-Valentin?  
-Par Merlin, l'année est passée si vite! J'avais complètement oublié ce bal! Oui bien sur! Demain alors?  
-Oui, pépia Lavande, génial mais n'oubliez pas les filles, aucun garçon ne sera admis!"  
Elle partir en sautillant en direction de Ron, qui paru heureux de la voir.  
"-Ils sont mignons, soupira Ginny avec envie.  
-Je suis sûre que Harry te demandera de sortir avec lui mais laisse lui de temps. Il finira par s'en remettre.  
-Mais quand?! Ça fait six moi qu'ils ne son plus ensemble!  
-Il était amoureux de Livia tu le sais bien...  
-Qui est Livia?"  
Je sursautais. Drago se tenait juste derrière nous, il m'enserra la taille de son bras libre, l'autre tenant ses manuels.  
"-Personne, répondit Ginny en rougissant."  
Elle partit à toute allure.  
"-Par Merlin, s'étonne Drago, que lui arrive-t-il donc ?  
-Rien. Grommelais-je."  
Je n'aimais pas aborder le sujet Livia. Cette fille était une manipulatrice et elle était sortie avec Harry puis elle lui avait brisé le cœur et maintenant c'était Ginny qui en souffrait. Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant elle était amoureuse d'Harry et lui était aveugle... Il ne voyait pas les sentiments de Ginny...  
"-Quoi!? Weasley fille est amoureuse!? Me questionna Blaise en s'insinuant dans ma tête."  
"-Arrête de faire ça grognais-je."  
Drago me lança un regard surpris et retira immédiatement son bras d'autour de ma taille.  
"-Oh non pas toi,lui dis-je en me précipitant pour attraper sa main, je parlais à mon andouille de frère qui n'arrête pas de s'introduire dans ma tête."  
Drago esquissa un sourire amuse et Blaise eut l'audace de rire.  
Je soupirais dépitée d'être entourée de pareils idiots.  
"-Salut.  
-Harry, m'exclamais-je nous descendions manger, tu te joins à nous.  
-Salut Potter.  
-Salut Malfoy, Zabini dit-il en serrant la main des deux serpentards."  
Nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle et Drago fit l'erreur de m'embrasser après avoir passé les portes. Alors que je m'asseyais avec Harry près de Ron, Lavande et Ginny, nous vîmes deux serpentards attraper Drago par son col de chemise et le menacer. Blaise se leva et quelques mots furent échangés. Les deux antagonistes lâchèrent mon petit ami et partirent la tête basse.  
Drago me regarda avant de s'asseoir. Son regard se voulait rassurant mais j'étais terriblement inquiète.  
"-Blaise, l'appelais-je en utilisant mon don, que s'est-il passé!?  
-Rien petite sœur ne t'inquiètes pas! Tout va bien!  
-Je...  
-Bon appétit Hermione."  
Il mît fin ainsi à notre conversation mentale.  
Après le repas je vis que Drago et Blaise faisaient tout pour m'éviter, et pour couronner le tout, Harry dit se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il en revint il nous apprit que les Mangemorts s'étaient manifestés non loin de Poudlard et de nombreux élèves avaient été marqués. A ma plus grande peur je me rendis compte de combien j'avais été stupide. Drago était un mangemort cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Voldemort lui avait apposé sa marque. Et Blaise allait sûrement en devenir un. Il fallait que je leur parle coûte que coûte.  
"Drago!"  
Je courais dans le couloir dans le but de le rattraper.  
"-Pas maintenant Hermione s'il te plait je dois faire quelque chose.  
-Comme quoi!? Te rendre auprès de Voldemort!?  
-Je... Euh... Oui."  
Je restais abasourdie par sa réponse. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça!? J'étais la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, je me battais depuis ma première année contre le mal. Et lui Drago Malfoy mon petit ami travaillait pour le mal.  
Je le regardais avec effroi et reculais par petits pas comme pour m'éloigner d'un assassin.  
"-Hermione...  
-Non, non, tu m'as brisé le cœur une fois pas encore s'il te plait dis mois que tu mens...  
-Je suis tellement désolée..."  
Il avança d'un pas et j'eus peur. Et j'ai commencé à courir.  
Je ne me suis arrêtée que quand je suis rentre dans quelqu'un.  
"-Blaise! Criais-je effrayée, dis moi que tu n'es pas un mangemort par pitié...  
-Je suis désolée Hermione."  
Je poussais un cri de rage et le repoussais violemment alors qu'il essayait de me répondre dans ses bras.  
" Et nos parents tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité!? Avec Voldemort aussi!?  
-Oui Hermione mais..."  
Je me suis remise à courir à ce moment je crois. Et puis je me suis effondrée, terrassée par la fatigue et les larmes.


End file.
